Why?
by NatNao13
Summary: A young unicorn trying to go through life with her family and friends. Young Alexandria can't see an end to her life. She's bullied by other ponies and her home life isn't any better. She just wishes it to be over. Can it be over? Will she escape her life, or is something keeping her alive in this hell. Why can't it just let her escape?
"Freak." An insult muttered into my ear.

"Fat." Another one.

"Ugly." I lower my head more my mane covering my face some as I continue my schoolwork. They do this everyday. Nothing new. It doesn't hurt me. It doesn't matter. I don't care.

I close my eyes.

"Whore."

The school day ends and I begin my journey home. It painstakingly long, but that's how I like it. Some of the other fillies and colts find their parents and talk while leaving, but my mom stays home and my step father works. I haven't seen my real father in years.

A book falls out of my saddle bag and I pick it up quickly, wiping the dust off. I have too much schoolwork to do tonight.

My home starts to come into view and I quicken my pace slightly,fearing for when I get home. I open the door and the house is a mess, but silent. My hooves clack against the tile flooring. Trying to stay quiet, I manage to trip over a box and fall to the floor, my hooves clacking down hard and louder than I had wanted.

"Shut up! Dear Celestia can I get any sleep around here?!" My mother yells from her bedroom. I wince and gently move the box.

"Hey, mom," I say, not wanting to be too loud. She doesn't respond, so I just put my things down and begin cleaning up the house.

About half an hour later my sister comes home. She's two grades above me so she goes to a different school and is let out later.

"Hey sis," she says, leaving to put her stuff in her room. When she comes back, she begins helping me clean. We finish quickly with both of us using our magic. Not even ten minutes after we finish up we hear the door open. Mom gets out of bed quickly and slowly makes her way to the hall so my step father does not know she was sleeping all day. He comes down the hall loudly, not caring about the tile. Grayhoof is a big stallion. A broad chest and strong hooves. To be expected of an Earthpony I suppose. The rest of my family are unicorns, though we don't use our magic around Gray much… He doesn't like it. He looks at me for a second and I stiffen.

"We're going to Ponyville to visit your cousins," he states coldly. I feel happiness rise in me. I love my cousins. Gray pushes past me. "Well? Pack your things. We'll be there a few days."

I rush to my room and start packing books and things. I add bows and a few shirts. The kids love being dressed up. Their mother, Solarflash, loves it when I come over. She gets a break from the energetic children and gets to relax. I slip my saddlebag on and wait impatiently by the door. When everybody is ready to leave, the stallion opens the door.

"You were waiting by the door like a dog" he growls as he passes me. He smirks. "Like a bitch."

His comment doesn't affect my mood much though. I'm too excited to see my cousins. It's been forever since we went to PonyVille.

We live in Vanhoover, so it's a long train ride to PonyVille. I brought books to read though. They help me forget until we reach where we're going.

On the train Grayhoof settles next to me, touching me some. Trying not to show my discomfort I quickly get a book out and start reading. This one is about a pony from a rich family who loves music and DJing. The pony's family does not approve of her interest and try forcing her to do something more "respectable", but obviously she doesn't listen. She moves away from her family, making it on her own working various jobs. I had left off right after she got her first big gig in a well known club.

I feel the stallion's breath on my neck as he reads over me, making sure I'm reading something he approves of. I resist the urge to move away. It would only make him mad.

Stiffling a yawn I stretch a bit. I didn't sleep very good last night, and I'm really tired. I have to stay awake though.

I have to.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys. Thank you for reading this story, the next chapter won't be up for awhile, though. Sorry. I'm still going through this chapter to get it to 1000 words so I can try getting it on FIMFiction. If you guys would like to help, I need a name for Alexandria. Her coat is a dark gray, nearly black, with a light blue/bluegreen mane and tail. Her cutie mark as of right now is a pencil.**_

 _ **I will appriciate all offers. I really do need to change her name.**_

 _ **Thanks again for reading, and I hope you stay with me throughout this story.**_


End file.
